Ride the Hurricane
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Lyllian is new in town and befriends the Hardy's, Shannon and Shane. What will happen with a motley crew like that?
1. Chapter 1

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

"Wake up Lyllian," said her mother walking to her room.

"Uh…" said Lyllian. "I don't wanna get up."

Lyllian's mother walked over to the bed and jerked the covers off if it and walked out of the room.

Lyllian bolted up in her bed when her mom jerked the cover's off the bed. She grudgingly got out of bed and got in the shower. After her fifteen minute shower she made her way down to the kitchen.

"Oh, you did finally get up," said her mom from the dinning room table.

"Funny," said Lyllian pouring a cup of coffee.

"You shouldn't be drinking that," said her mother taking a sip from her own mug.

"You shouldn't wake me up so early," said Lyllian walking back up the stairs to her room.

"You have school today!" shouted her mother from the table.

_Shit!_ thought Lyllian walking up the stairs.

When she got to her room she walked over to her closet and looked for something to wear. She ultimately went with a pair of blue jeans and a black tank-top. She walked back into the bathroom and pulled her hair down from the messy bun she wore to bed last night. She ran her brush through her mid-back length, black hair before she pulled it back into a pony-tail. She grabbed her three inch black stilettos and walked down to the living room.

"Why on earth do you dress like that?" asked her mom as she walking into the living room to put on her shoes.

"Gotta flaunt what ya got," said Lyllian fixing the strap across her foot.

"Not when you are fifteen," said her mother.

"Almost sixteen," Lyllian said absent mindedly.

She had made a habit of correcting her mother that she would be sixteen that July. She was ready for her birthday, her 'dad' said he would throw a party for her and she knew he would.

"So is _dad_ gonna call this week?" asked Lyllian standing up.

"Why do you call him that? He isn't your father," said her mother.

"I know. But he is better father than mine is," retorted Lyllian.

"I don't know if he will or if he is gonna be busy," said her mother grabbing her purse. "I am afraid to ask, but are you read?"

"Yeah," said Lyllian grabbing her Nightmare Before Christmas purse from the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

"Okay, your schedule is in the main office, you will have to find an alternate way home because I will be working late," said her mother when they pulled up in front of the school.

"Working late, or schmoozing with the new boss," said Lyllian getting out of the car slamming the door before her mother could respond. "Now or never."

Lyllian walked into the high school and made her way to the main office.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"I need my schedule. I am new," said Lyllian.

"Name?" asked the lady.

"Lyllian Hart," she replied.

Lyllian had legally taken the last name of her godfather. Her mom wasn't happy about it, but he didn't care. Lyllian didn't like that her mom kept her ex-husband's last name after the divorce.

"Here you are. You're homeroom is down the hall first door on the left once you leave here," said the lady handing her the piece of paper.

Lyllian left the office and followed the directions the lady gave her. She found her homeroom with ease.

"Can I help you?" asked the man behind the desk.

"Um…I am in your homeroom class," replied Lyllian handing him the paper.

"Ah, Ms. Hart. Welcome. You can have a seat anywhere," he said handing the paper back to her. "I am Mr. Marx."

"Okay," she said walking to an empty desk.

Lyllian sat in an empty desk at the back of the room.

"Hi," said the girl sitting next to her.

"Hi," said Lyllian.

"I'm Jessa," said the girl.

"Lyllian," she replied.

"So where you from?" asked Jessa.

"Ireland," said Lyllian.

"You don't sound Irish," said Jessa.

"I've lived in the US since I was five," said Jessa.

"So, where were you before you moved to Cameron?" asked Jessa.

"Seattle," said Lyllian.

"Wow! Seattle! But why did you move here?" asked Jessa.

"My mom felt like it," said Lyllian.

"Oh," said Jessa leaning back in her seat.

_Finally she shut up!_ thought Lyllian.

Twenty minutes later the bell rang and everyone filed out of the class except Lyllian. She had Mr. Marx for history. She stayed in the same seat as home room. She lucked out with that no one asked her any questions in that class. After the class ended Lyllian found her locker and put her history book in it and headed to her English class.

Unfortunately for her, the seats in the back of the room were already filled when she got to her English class. She chose a seat in the third row in the first set of desks. Her class started, and of course she had to introduce herself.

"Okay, we have a new student, Ly-, Lyl-" started the teacher.

"It is pronounced Lillian," said Lyllian.

"Oh, okay. Lyllian Hart," said Mrs. Billard.

Lyllian stood for five seconds before she sat down again.

"Any questions for Lyllian?" asked the teacher addressing the rest of the class.

"So where'd ya move from?" asked a blonde.

"Seattle," said Lyllian.

"Why you move here?" asked the same blonde.

"My mother felt like it," said Lyllian.

"But from Seattle? If you wanted small town, you couldn't find one in Washington," said the girl.

"Look. I don't know why I am in some god forsaken small town on the east coast in BFE Nowhere, North Carolina. Okay," said Lyllian glaring daggers at the girl secretly daring her to ask another question.

"Okay. Maybe now is a good time to start class," said Mrs. Billard.

English went by with out any mishaps. She went to Math with Mr. Mitchell, had lunch at the end of that class, then it was off to science with Mrs. Chartwell. She was happy when sixth period rolled around. She had art. She loved to draw. In her opinion the class went by too fast. She ended her school day in geography with Mr. Parker.

"Okay. Lyllian here is new to our school. Um…why don't you tell us a little about yourself," said Mr. Parker.

"Um…my name is Lyllian Hart. My mother moved me here from Seattle, Washington," said Lyllian.

"Wow. Washington. Was it pretty during the winter?" asked a girl.

"If you like the cold," said Lyllian.

"What kind of name is 'Hart'?" asked a boy.

"Don't get too excited," said another girl.

"Hey, Hart isn't a name you hear to often," said the boy.

"Ignore him, he is a wrestling nerd. He thinks you a related to Bret Hart from the WWF," said the girl.

Lyllian just chuckled and thought to herself, _I am screwed if this guys figures out that Bret is my godfather._

Finally school was over. She left all her books in her locker and started walking home.

"Hey! Lyllian!" shouted Jessa running after Lyllian.

Lyllian reluctantly turned around to talk to Jessa.

"hey…Jessa," said Lyllian.

"Where you headed?" asked Jessa.

"Home," replied Lyllian walking again.

"Where is you mom?" asked Jessa.

"Not here," replied Lyllian.

"You are walking home?" asked Jessa.

"Seams like it," said Lyllian.

"Nope," said Jessa grabbing Lyllian's arm. "It is too dangerous, even in a small town. My mom can give you a ride. Where do you live?"

"Boys Camp Road," said Lyllian letting Jessa pull her to her mom's Jeep.

"She needs a ride to Boys Camp Road," said Jessa climbing into the jeep.

Her mother nodded in response and Lyllian jumped up into the Jeep.

"You can drop me off at the end of the road. I can walk to my house from there," said Lyllian.


	3. Chapter 3

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

Jessa's mom stopped the car at the end of Boys Camp Road. Lyllian jumped out of the car and thanked them fort the ride and started walking down the road to her house.

"Has anyone talked to Shane today?" asked Matt sitting in the back yard with his brother and friend Shannon Moore.

"Naw," said Jeff throwing dirt clods at a tree.

"Nope," said Shannon doing the same.

"I'm gonna go call him," said Matt getting up.

"Whatever," said Jeff.

Jeff turned his back to the house and threw another dirt clod at the tree when Shannon threw one at Jeff's back.

"What the hell!" said Jeff turning to have Shannon.

"You got in the way," smirked Shannon.

"You are gonna get it!" shouted Jeff charging his friend.

Shannon took off running around to the front of the house with Jeff not far behind him. Shannon ran around one of the trees before darting behind another one.

Lyllian was walking down the road. When she looked up she could see two figures running in one of the yards. One of them darted behind a tree to hide. As she got closer a car cut in front of her out of no where and pulled into the drive way to the house. Out stepped a dark haired guy, looking no older than twenty.

As she neared the house, the blonde one, who darted behind a tree, stopped running and looked up at her while his friend slammed into him knocking them both to the ground. Lyllian kept walking, trying not to laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you Shannon!" said Jeff wiping the dirt from his pants.

"Her," said Shannon.

"Who?" said Jeff looking in the direction Shannon was.

"She is beautiful," said Shannon.

"That she is. Wonder if she is single," said Jeff running off towards her.

Shannon took off after him.

Jeff caught up to Lyllian first.

"Hey," he said walking up next to her.

"Hi," she said.

"I'm Jeff," he said extending his hand.

"Lyllian," she said shaking his hand.

"I….I'm…Shan….Shannon," Shannon said between huffs of air.

"Hi," Lyllian said giggling.

Shannon smiled. Even though he probably hurt himself, she was smiling at him.

"You live down here?" asked Jeff.

"No, I just felt like walking the road in three inch stilettos," said Lyllian sarcastically.

Shannon couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Shut up!" said Jeff shoving Shannon in the ditch.

"What the hell!" said Shannon tackling Jeff.

Lyllian kept walking why they were scrapping in the middle of the street.

"What is your problem!" said Jeff.

"I saw her first," said Shannon briefly getting the upper hand.

"Yeah, well I got to her first and she prolly likes older guys anyway. You look like a kid," said Jeff. "Give?"

She probably thinks you are retarded!" said Shannon.

"Give?" said Jeff again pulling on Shannon's arm. "Give?"

Shannon struggled a little more before he shook his head yes. Jeff let go of his arm and turned to face to direction they were walking.

"Where'd she go?" said Jeff looking around.

"While you two where dicking around, she went into the blue house," said Shane walking up behind them.

"Oh. Okay," said Jeff running up the road towards the house.

Lyllian had just sat down on the couch and was fixing to turn on the tv when the doorbell rang.

_Just perfect!_ she thought standing back up.

She answered the door to a smiling Jeff.

"Hi," she said. "Done beating up your friend over a girl?"

"He he," laughed Jeff. "He started it."

"So you are five now?" she said looking at him skeptically.

"Well.." he started.

"Look. I have stuff I have to do. Bye," Lyllian said closing the door.

Jeff looked at the white door. He contemplated knocking again, but decided against it.

'Retarded' mouthed Shannon when Jeff turned around to walk off the porch.

"What did she say?" asked Matt.

"She called me five," said Jeff.

All three of them started laughing.

"Shut up!" said Jeff.


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

"Up, up! Get up!" said Lyllian's mother walking to her room.

"It is Saturday!" said Lyllian burrowing herself in her covers.

"Come on! There is someone at the door for you," said her mom.

"Tell them to come back later…like after twelve," said Lyllian.

"Lyllian get your ass out of bed and go to the door!" said her mom, once again jerking the covers off the bed.

"I hate that!" she said getting up.

She walked down the stairs to the front door. When she opened it she saw Jeff, Shannon, Matt, and Shane.

"What the hell do you want and eight in the morning?" she asked.

"Watch your mouth!" shouted her mom from the kitchen.

"To hang out," said Jeff.

"No," said Lyllian closing the door and going back to bed.

"Well then," said Matt trying not to laugh.

"Shut up," said Jeff.

"Is your ego bruised?" laughed Shane.

Lyllian woke up at eleven thirty after she went back to bed. She got up and put on a black bikini and went out and sat beside her pool.

"Lyl? You out here?" asked her mom.

"Yeah," said Lyllian.

"Okay," said her mom.

"Wow! You are gorgeous!" said Jeff sitting down in the lawn chair next to her.

"What the hell!" said Lyllian.

"See you scared her. Now she is gonna want us to leave!" said Matt.

"Shut up!" said Jeff.

"Is that all you ever say?" asked Shane pulling off his shirt.

"Sh-, no," said Jeff.

"Thought so," said Shane jumping off the diving board splashing Lyllian and Jeff.

Lyllian jumped and screamed when the water hit her.

"What? It is just water," said Shane when he surfaced.

"I don't swim. I tan!" said Lyllian drying off her legs.

"Then what is the point of the pool?" asked Matt.

"Mom," said Lyllian.

"Hey! What is today?" asked Jeff.

"Saturday," said Lyllian.

"Dude. They are replaying Monday night tonight!" said Jeff.

"What?" asked Lyllian.

"Wrestling," said Shannon.

"Uh-huh…" said Lyllian laying her head back.

"Yeah! I didn't get to see it Monday, cause I had to work. 'Hitman' did something awesome Monday, but I don't know what," said Jeff jumping in the pool splashing Lyllian.

"Must you do that!" said Lyllian drying her legs off for the second time.

"Yes," said Shane jumping in the pool again.

Lillian stood and move her chair into the yard and sat back down.

"You think she is mad?" asked Jeff laughing.

"Where did Lyl go?" asked her mom walking out on the patio.

All four of them pointed to where she was sitting in the yard. He mom sighed and went back into the house.

"Watch this!" said Shane getting out o the pool.

Shane walked over to where Lyllian was sitting. He walked to one side of the chair, leaned down and flipped it, flipping her to the ground.

"What the hell!" said Lyllian standing up.

Shane picked her up and walked back over to the pool area.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Lyllian.

"I think….I dare!" said Shane tossing her into the pool.

Lyllian screamed when Shane tossed her. When she surfaced she started screaming again.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I said I don't swim!" said Lyllian swimming towards the ladder.

"No ya don't," said Shane diving into the pool.

Shane swam over to Lyllian grabbing her off the ladder.

"Let go!" shouted Lyllian.

"If you say so," said Shane dropping Lyllian into the water.

All this time, Matt, Jeff, and Shannon are laughing uncontrollably.

Lyllian finally got out of the pool. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. When she walked by Matt, Jeff and Shannon, she pushed each one in.

"Now that, that, is funny," she said walking back into her house.


	5. Chapter 5

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

Lyllian walked back into her house and up to her room to put real clothes on. When she got to her room she looked out her window and saw that the guys were still down at the pool. _Losers_, she thought.

"So who are they guys?" asked her mom.

"Jeff lives down the road. They are his friends," said Lyllian.

"Okay," said her mom walking out of the room.

Lyllian changed into a pair of jean shorts and a tank-top and put on a pair of flip-flops and went back down to the pool.

"Wondered where you disappeared to," said Jeff when she walked back outside.

"Changed clothes," she said sitting down in the lawn chair.

"Why?" asked Shane.

"So you can't throw me in the pool," she replied putting her sunglasses on.

"Really," said Shane.

"Don't you dare," said Lyllian looking at him.

"Oh, but it is so much fun!" said Shane walking over to her.

"Please don't!" said Lyllian.

"I guess….since you said please," said Shane.

"But I will!" said Jeff picking her up and tossing her into the pool.

"JERK!" shouted Lyllian when she surfaced.

"What can I say," said Jeff.

Lillian swam to the shallow end of the pool and got out.

"Leave!" she shouted before slamming the door going into the house.

"Way to go Jeff!" said Shannon.

All four of them grabbed their clothes and headed back to Matt and Jeff's house.

"God I hate Mondays," said Lyllian getting up.

Lyllian showered and got dressed in a pair of light pink sweat pants and a black tank-top and black flip-flops.

"Mom?" said Lyllian walking down the stairs.

Lyllian walked into the kitchen when there was no answer. She noticed a note stuck to the coffee pot.

_**Lyls,**_

_**Had to go to work early. Fresh coffee to make Monday better.**_

_**Mom**_

"Great….now I am walking to school…" said Lyllian pouring her coffee in a cup to go.

Lyllian left the house, locking it up, and started on her way down the road.

"Come on Jeff," said Shannon sitting in the drive way.

"I'm coming," said Jeff walking down the front steps of his house.

"Sometime today," said Shannon.

"Fool, do you want a ride to school or not," said Jeff walking to his car.

"Dude, is that Lyllian?" asked Shannon looking up.

"Yup," said Jeff.

"Hey Lyllian!" shouted Shannon running to the end of the drive way.

"Hi," said Lyllian still walking and drinking her coffee.

"You need a ride to school? I am sure Jeff can give you one," said Shannon looking over at Jeff.

"No, that is okay. I am fine. Thanks anyway," she said still walking.

"Jeff!" Shannon shouted in a whisper.

"Yeah, it is no trouble," said Jeff.

"Really. I am fine," said Lyllian.

"Okay. Come on Shannon," said Jeff getting into his car.

Shannon ran back to the car and Jeff started it up and pulled out of the drive way passing Lyllian. Lyllian kept walking till she got to the end of the road. She looked before she ran across the street.

"Where you headed pretty thing?" said Shane pulling up next to her.

"Creep," said Lyllian still walking.

"Look, I am sorry about Saturday," said Shane stopping the car.

"Creep," said Lyllian again.

"So, apology not excepted?" said Shane.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I have to get to school," said Lyllian.

"Let me give you a ride," said Shane.

"No," said Lyllian.

"I aint gonna do nothing to ya," said Shane. "It will make me feel better."

"Fine," said Lyllian getting in the car.

As soon as she had gotten in the car, Shane floored it.

"Try not to kill me!" said Lyllian.

"Aw…I wont…" said Shane.

"I would like to live to see my next birthday!" said Lyllian when he drove around a curve.

"OK. When is it?" asked Shane.

"July," said Lyllian.

"Mine too. Shannon's is the twenty-seventh. Mine is the twelfth. When is yours?" asked Shane.

"Twelfth," said Lyllian.

"Weird," said Shane.

They drove a little while longer in silence before the reached the school.

"Here," said Shane.

"Thanks," said Lyllian getting out of the car.

"See ya around?" said Shane.

"Is that a question or a statement?" asked Lyllian.

"Dunno," said Shane. "What do you think it is?"

"Bye," said Lyllian closing the door.

The door no sooner latched that Shane sped out of the parking lot. Lyllian turned and walked into the school.


	6. Chapter 6

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

Lyllian was sitting in her homeroom class with Jessa trying to make small talk with her when the principal came over the intercom with an announcement.

"Pardon the interruption. Teachers please take you students to the gymnasium for the presentation today. It will be assembly seating. Thank you," said the principle.

"Okay. Everyone know where to go?" asked Mr. Marx. "Lyllian, you can follow Jessa."

Lyllian nodded her head and followed Jessa to the seating in the gym. They were on the third row from the bottom. She had only been sitting a few minutes when she started getting poked in the back. She tried to ignore it, but failed.

"Will you stop doing that!" she said turning around to face who was poking her.

"Damn…sorry," said Shannon.

"Jesus, Shannon," said Lyllian.

"You excited?" asked Shannon.

"I don't even know what is going on," said Lyllian.

"The WWF is here to put on a free show for us," said Jessa.

"Yeah. And Hit Man is supposed to be here!" said Shannon.

"I take it you like him," said Lyllian cocking and eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. He is the shit!" said Shannon.

"Watch your mouth Mr. Moore," said his teacher.

Lyllian and Jessa laughed at Shannon.

"Shut up!" said Shannon.

"Oh, look. You are turning into Jeff," said Jessa.

"Shut up woman!" said Shannon.

"Watch it cuz," said Jessa. "I'd hate to have to hurt you."

"You two are related?" asked Lyllian.

"Yup," said Jessa. "Shannon is my third cousin."

"Yeah, unfortunately," said Shannon.

Before Jessa could say anything their principal started talking, so she turned around and punched him in his leg, which had Lyllian giggling.

"Can I have your attention. I want to thank the World Wrestling Federation for taking time out of their schedule to come here and perform for us. With out further adieu," she said handing the microphone off to the ring announcer.

"BRET 'THE HIT MAN' HART!!!" said the ring announcer.

Bret's music played over the speakers in the gym. Shannon jumped up and started screaming, and so did a few other students.

The show took up most of the day. When everything was over it was about halfway through seventh period. Lyllian didn't care, she had geography. They had announced at the end of the show that the students could go and meet with the wrestlers. Shannon was going to take the opportunity to do so, taking Lyllian with him.

"Look! There he is!" said Shannon dragging Lyllian through the crowd.

"Shannon! Slow down!" said Lyllian. "I would like to keep my arm attached to my body."

"Walk faster woman!" said Shannon. "Damn! Where did he go?"

"You lost him?" said Lyllian jerking her arm out of Shannon's grasp. "How do you lose a fully grown man?"

"Shut up. Wait…no that wasn't him…" said Shannon looking around.

"Guess who?" said a man covering Lyllian's eyes!"

Lyllian shrieked and everyone turned to look.

"What the….Lyl….that…that's…" said Shannon turning to face Lyllian.

Lyllian turned around to face the man. It was Bret Hart.

"Wow, you're loud," said Bret smirking.

"AHHHH!!!!!" screamed Lyllian latching onto Bret.

"Dude!" shouted the guy from Lyllian's geography class. "She's hugging the Hit Man!"

Bret had returned the hug. All the while Shannon just stared in awe.

"Got to go. Nice seeing you," Bret said walking away.

When Lyllian turned around to face Shannon, he was still staring dumbfounded at her.

"What?" she said.

"You…hugged…The Hit Man…." said Shannon.

"Time to go," she said trying to run off.

"No ya don't," said Shannon following her.

Lyllian had made it out to the parking lot before Shannon caught up to her.

"Hold up," said Shannon grabbing her arm.

"Ah!" shouted Lyllian trying not to laugh.

Lyllian wiggled out of Shannon's grip. She took off running. She spotted Jeff and ran and hid behind him.

"What the…" said Jeff when Lyllian ran behind him.

"Get her," said Shannon running over there.

"No, don't," said Lyllian.

"Gotcha!" shouted Shane grabbing Lyllian from behind.

Lyllian screamed when Shane grabbed her. The group from the WWF were in the same parking lot. Bret heard Lyllian screamed and looked over to see what was going on.

"I'll be right back," he said walking over to the group.

"Shane….stop….I'm….gonna …..be….sick….if….you…don't….stop…" said Lyllian.

Shane stopped spinning her around and set her down. She stumbled around before Bret caught her to steady her.

"What?" she said looking a Shannon, Jeff and Shane.

"Everything okay?" asked Bret.

"Yup. Just really dizzy now," said Lyllian grabbing her head.

"Holy shit! You're Bret Hart!" said Jeff.

"Yeah, so I've been told," chuckled Bret. "Sure you are okay?"

"Fine," said Lyllian going to sit on the hood of Shane's car.

"Okay," he said walking away.

"Oh! Wait!" shouted Lyllian.

"Huh?" asked Bret turning around. "They want your autograph."

Brett chuckled but obliged and signed Jeff and Shannon's school folders and Shane's gym bag. (eww…smelly clothes)

"Anything else?" asked Bret.

All the guys shook their heads no. Lyllian sat on the car looking like she was thinking. Bret started walking away again when Lyllian stopped him.

"One more thing," said Lyllian smiling.

"What?" asked Bret trying hard not to smile.

"What…are you gonna do for my birthday?" asked Lyllian trying not to smile anymore.

"HUH!?" said Jeff, Shane, and Shannon in unison.

"My birthday," said Lyllian looking back at Bret.

"What do you want?" asked Bret.

"A CAR!" said Lyllian excitedly.

"No," said Bret.

"But please!" said Lyllian pulling the puppy dog face.

"No," said Bret.

"But Owen…" started Lyllian.

"Owen can be an idiot sometime," said Bret. "Call when you think of something else."

Bret turned around and jogged back to the bus. Lyllian sat pouting on the hood of Shane's car. All three of them just stared at her.

"What?" she said finally looking up at them.

"You…and…" was all Shannon could say.

"Pop quiz. What's my last name?" asked Lyllian sliding off the car.

"Hart," said Jeff not really thinking.

"Uh-huh…and what's his last name?" said Lyllian.

"Hart…" said Shannon. "That can't be. He don't have kids."

"Duh. But he has a god-daughter who can't stand her own father and took his last name instead," said Lyllian smirking.

"DUDE!!!" shouted Shannon.

"It's not that cool…" said Lyllian.

"For him, it is," said Shane.


	7. Chapter 7

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

**July**

"Wakey-wakey," said Lyllian's mother walking into the room.

"Uh…" said Lyllian.

"Don't you 'uh' me girl. You have a party to get ready for. Not get your ass up. Your friends will be here at noon," said her mom.

Lyllian got up and showered, putting on a pair of jean shorts and a bikini top. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and went down to the pool to clean it.

While Lyllian was cleaning the pool Matt and Jeff showed up.

"Hey girl!" said Matt walking out on the back porch.

"Hey," she said still skimming the pool.

"Happy birthday," Matt said coming over to hug her.

"Thanks," she said.

"Yeah. Happy birthday," said Jeff hugging her.

"Where is Shannon and Shane?" asked Lyllian putting the skimmer away.

"Shannon will be here around one-thirty. He got in trouble this morning about something. And Shane…I don't know about Shane. I think he said he was going out with some of his Smithfield friends," said Jeff plopping down on a lawn chair.

"Oh. Okay," said Lyllian. "It is his birthday too."

"Don't worry about it. Jeff is enough entertainment for the night," laughed Matt.

"You know it," said Jeff.

"Well, Mr. Enough Entertainment, why don't you help me set up for tonight," said Lyllian throwing a towel at Jeff.

"But, it's your party," said Jeff in a mock whine voice.

"Yeah, and you're supposed to be my friend. Help!" said Lyllian.

Lyllian had Matt and Jeff hang lights in the trees that surrounded the pool while she and her mom set up tables for food and drinks. Shannon arrived a little after two and Lyllian put him to work helping Matt and Jeff hang lights.

"Looks good," said her mom.

"Eh…" said Lyllian.

" 'Eh'?" said Matt. "What you mean 'eh'"

"Eh," she said going into the house.

"She is in a mood," said her mom.

"Why?" asked Matt.

"Her god-father can't make it," said her mom. "That, and he was supposed to throw her a party 'fit for a princess'"

"A princess?" laughed Jeff.

"Yeah. That is what I said. But Bret calls her his little princess," said her mom fixing one of the table cloths. "I mean. She really only listens to him. Well, ya'll enjoy yourselves."

"That sucks," said Matt.

Jeff and Shannon started laughing. They had all decided not to tell matt that Lyllian's Bret was Bret Hart of the WWF.

"What?" said Matt.

"Nothing," said Shannon still laughing.

"Whatever," said matt. "Jeff, have you gotten her a gift yet?"

"Um…gotten as in 'bought', no. Gotten as in 'got bored and painted' yes," said Jeff.

"What about you Shan?" asked Matt.

"Naw. I still need to do that," he said.

"Come on. I am going shopping now," said Matt walking into the house.

Matt told Lyllian's mom that they would be back in time for the party then left to go shopping.

Lyllian sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Something interesting there?" asked Jeff walking into the room.

"No," said Lyllian.

"Nice room," said Jeff.

"Thanks," said Lyllian.

Lyllian's room has white walls that were painted with clouds and realistic birds of the area.

"It helps me relax," said Lyllian.

"It is really good," said Jeff looking at one of the birds. "You draw it?"

"Yeah," said Lyllian.

"What's up?" asked Jeff sitting at the foot of her four poster bed.

"Nothing," said Lyllian.

"Liar," said Jeff.

"Bret just let me down. He has been promising me since I was ten that he would throw me the best sweet sixteen party. And I could have whatever I wanted. Then he called last week saying that he wouldn't be here and that he couldn't do it," said Lyllian.

"You got to understand…" started Jeff.

"No, Jeff. Bret is the one person I have been able to count on for the majority of my life," said Lyllian sitting up to look at Jeff. "He has never once told me that he couldn't do something. Even if it was gonna cost him a lot. He has always come through for me."

"Lyl…I know it sucks, but be happy you even get a party. I prolly wont have one this year, 'cause I am too old'" said Jeff.

"Too old?" Lyllian said looking at him skeptically.

"Yeah. Dad says I am too old for birthday parties," said Jeff.

"Jeff, I have a feeling that no matter how old you get, you will have a birthday party," laughed Lyllian,

"Yeah. Probably," laughed Jeff. "Come on. It is too nice outside to sit in here and mope. UP!"

Jeff scooped Lyllian up off the bed and carried her out of her room and down the stairs and out to the pool.

"If you go back into that house, I will throw you in the pool, clothes and all," said Jeff sitting down next to her.

"Is that a threat?" said Lyllian looking at Jeff.

"Nope. A promise," he laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

**The Party**

Matt and Shannon came back at around five. Matt had three things for Lyllian while Shannon had two. Jeff told Matt to keep Lyllian outside until other people showed up, and to throw her in the pool if she went inside. Matt readily agreed.

"Where do you want presents?" asked Shannon.

"Um…over there," said Lyllian pointing to a small table in the corner.

"Okay," said Shannon setting down his two.

"Holy crap," said Lyllian walking over there. "Both these from you?"

"Yup. Matt got you three," said Shannon helping Matt set them down.

"Why?" asked Lyllian grabbing one of the presents off the table.

"Cause I didn't know what you wanted," said Matt taking the present back.

"Lyl, you've got guests," said her mom form the door.

"Can I go change now?" asked Lyllian looking at Matt.

"I guess," he laughed.

"Finally!" she said running into the house.

"So what are you gonna do tonight Shane?" asked one of his friends.

"Eh, I think I am gonna go hang with Matt over in Cameron," said Shane.

"You are always with them. Stay here tonight, baby," said a girl leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Tamera, you see me everyday. It's not like I ignore you," said Shane.

"Yeah, but you always leave me to go see them," she pouted.

"Dude, control your sister," said Shane.

"Tam, lay off," said the guy.

"Shut up Dan," said Tamera.

"Okay. Let's eat cake!" said Jeff walking over to Lyllian dripping water on her.

"JEFF!!!" she shouted jumping up.

"Cake," said Jeff slinging more water on her.

"Okay, fine! Cake!" she said running away.

Lyllian blew out the candles on her cake. Before she could get a slice cut Jeff stuck his finger in the icing. Everyone laughed at him while she hit him with the plates. After everyone was served she sat back down in her chair.

"What, you not gonna open your presents," said Matt sitting next to her.

"I will. Just not now," said Lyllian.

"I think you are gonna do it now," said Matt.

"Why?" asked Lyllian looking at him.

"That's why," he said pointing at Jeff who was carrying a large stack of gifts her way with Shannon behind him.

"Open!" he said setting them down in front of her.

"Who's party is this?" she asked looking at Jeff.

"Your's. Duh. Now, OPEN!" he said tossing one to her.

Lyllian had opened the ones from her family first. She opened Matt's three presents first. The first one was a necklace with emerald and ruby laid charms. The second one was a matching bracelet. The third present was a large jewelry box.

"Aw…Matt. Thanks," she said hugging. "I think you are the only one who listens when I bitch about my jewelry."

"Open" said Jeff shoving his gift into her hands.

"Good lord. It is huge," said Lyllian taking it.

She unwrapped it and looked at it. It was a 16x20in painting of her and Jeff.

"Aw! Thanks Jeff," she said hugging him.

"I saw the picture dad took a couple weeks ago. Figured you would want a copy," he said. "Open!"

Lyllian laughed when he shoved Shannon's gifts in her hands. This first one was _The Lost Boys_ movie. The second gift was a locket necklace with a picture of Lyllian, Jeff, Matt, and Shannon already in it.

"Aw…that's sweet. Thank you Shannon," she said hugging him.

"Yeah. That's so when you get out of here, you can remember us," said Shannon.

"OR, try to not run into us again," laughed Jeff.

Everyone laughed at his joke. The party went on for a few more hours before people started leaving. Matt got up and went into the house.

"Where'd Matt go?" asked Lyllian sitting up.

"Dunno," said Jeff.

"You ready?" asked Matt.

"Huh?" said Jeff.

"You ready?" he asked again.

"I guess…if we have to go," he said standing up.

"Bye," said Lyllian hugging him, then Shannon.

Matt walked over to her and she hugged him. Instead of letting go of her, he picked her up and thre her over his shoulder.

"Hey now! Put me down!" shouted Lyllian.

"Hmm….no," said Matt walking through the house.

"Have fun Lyllian," said her mom from the couch.

"What…what do you mean have fun?" said Lyllian as Matt walked out the front door. "What's going on?!"

"We are kidnapping you," said Matt putting her into the car.

Shannon and Jeff climbed into the car and Matt started it and drove down the road to his house.


	9. Chapter 9

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

**August**

"UP!" said Lyllian's mom walking into her room.

"Ug," said Lyllian sitting up in her bed.

"Shannon is already here, girl. You best get ready soon," said her mom leaving.

Lyllian got up and went to take a shower. After her shower she got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a red off the shoulder shirt with black stilettos. She pulled her hair back into a simple pony-tail and headed down stairs.

"Hey gorgeous," said Shannon when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh…" said Lyllian walking into the kitchen.

She poured her a cup of coffee and went and sat in the living room with Shannon.

"Ah…not caffeinated yet," chuckled Shannon.

"Yeah. Mom woke me up when you got here," she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Take it you were down at Matt and Jeff's last night," said Shannon.

"Uh-huh," said Lyllian.

"What time did you get home?" asked Shannon.

"Two, I think," said Lyllian. "I didn't even change clothes. As soon as I hit the bed, I was out."

"Uh-huh. What were ya'll doing?" asked Shannon.

"Matt and I were trying to plan a party for Jeff, but he wouldn't leave us alone," said Lyllian.

"That's Jeff for ya," laughed Shannon. "So are you caffeinated enough to go to school?"

"Darlin', I am never caffeinated enough for school," said Lyllian standing up. "I think I am going to go back to bed"

Lyllian started walking to the stairs, but Shannon grabbed her arm.

"Nope. You're going to school!" said Shannon throwing her over his shoulder and walking out to his car.

"You best be happy I love you. Cause other wise I would so hurt you. Now put me down!" said Lyllian.

Shannon put her down next to the car.

"Do a love me?" asked Shannon.

"Duh," said Lyllian kissing him. "Let's go before I walk back inside."

"Alright," said Shannon walking to the driver's side.

"Ug. I hate the first say of school!" said Lyllian walking out to Shannon's car.

"I know," said Jessa.

"You? I have to constantly tell people what my name is," said Lyllian.

"Okay. You had it worse than me," laughed Jessa.

"Look. There is Shannon. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" said Lyllian.

"Okay. Bye girl," said Jessa hugging Lyllian.

"Hey beautiful," said Shannon.

"Hey," said Lyllian kissing her boyfriend. "Today sucked!"

"Ha, I bet!" said Shannon.

"I have gym….first thing in the morning. I have to smell funky all day because of it." said Lyllian.

"Aw…poor baby," laughed Shannon.

"It sucks. I'm a girl. I have to look pretty and smell nice all the time. You don't cause you're a boy," laughed Lyllian.

"Nice," said Jeff.

"HEY!" said Lyllian hugging him.

"You only just saw me last night," said Jeff.

"I know," said Lyllian. "Is that Shane and Matt?"

Jeff and Shannon looked to where Lillian was pointing. Sure enough Matt and Shane were walking across the parking lot.

"Hey guys. What's up?" asked Lyllian hugging each in turn.

"Not much," said Shane.

"You sure?" asked Lyllian.

"Hey, Lyl. Can I talk to you?" asked Jeff.

"Sure," said Lyllian.

Jeff took Lyllian by the hand and they walked over to Jeff's car.

"What's with all the secretiveness?" asked Lyllian.

"Do you love Shannon?" asked Jeff.

"What?" asked Lyllian.

"Do you love Shannon," Jeff asked again.

"Yes, why?" asked Lyllian.

"Uh…" said Jeff looking over his shoulder at Shane and matt.

Both Matt and Shane were laying into Shannon about something. Matt looked up and nodded his head. Jeff turned around and faced Lyllian.

"Jeff?" asked Lyllian.

"Lyl. I love you to death and the last thing I want to do is hurt you," said Jeff.

"But…" said Lyllian.

"But, Matt. Shane and I found out something…" said Jeff.

"About Shannon?" asked Lyllian.

"Yeah. And his girlfriend…" said Jeff.

"Honey, I think you are a little…" started Lyllian.

"His girlfriend in Smithfield…" said Jeff.

"What?" asked Lyllian. "You're joking right. This is some stupid practical joke right! Tell me you are lying!"

"I really wish I was," said Jeff.

"I don't believe you," said Lyllian walking back over to Shannon.

Shane turned around when he heard Lyllian's shoes clicking across the pavement. He hit Matt in the arm and he stopped yelling.

"Shannon…" said Lyllian walking up to him.

"Ba-" started Shannon.

Lyllian threw up her hand to stop him from talking.

"Me first. Please, for the love of god, tell me Jeff is lying when he said that you have a girlfriend in Smithfield," said Lyllian.

"She isn't my girlfriend," said Shannon.

"Shan…" said Shane.

"Did you kiss her?" asked Lyllian.

"Yes…" said Shannon.

"Did you sleep with her?" asked Lyllian.

"Yes…" said Shannon looking at the ground.

"Why? Why Shannon?" asked Lyllian trying not to cry.

"I…I…I don't know," said Shannon.

Lyllian grabbed her things off the hood of his car and walked off towards her house.

"Lyllian….wait…" said Shannon running after her.

"Shannon, don't. I can't believe you would cheat on me. I don't want to see you anymore than I have to at school. Leave me alone," said Lyllian walking off.


	10. Chapter 10

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

Lyllian was locked up in her room. She had spent the entire time crying. When her mom came to get her for dinner, she didn't eat. She didn't want to. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

When Lyllian woke up the next day, she realized that her alarm hadn't gone off. She looked over at the clock, **10:27am**.

_Thank god mom didn't make me go to school,_ thought Lyllian sitting up in bed.

She finally got out of bed at ten-thirty. She skipped her shower that morning. She didn't feel like taking one just yet. She only hoped that the coffee was still warm. She left her room and walked down the stairs. She didn't think to call out for her mom so when someone spoke is scared her.

"Morning," said Shane.

"HOLY SHIT!!" shouted Lyllian jumping and turning around.

"Sorry," said Shane standing up from the couch. "Um…I came by earlier this morning. I was gonna give you a ride to school, but your mom said you weren't going. She, uh, said I could stay and hang around until you got up."

"Oh, okay," she said, her hand still on her chest over her heart.

"There is fresh coffee brewing. I heard you walking around," said Shane.

"Um…thanks…" said Lyllian.

Lyllian walked into the kitchen and grabbed the mug she used every morning and poured her some coffee. When she walked back into the living room, Shane was sitting on the couch again.

"So why did you stay?" asked Lyllian sitting down in the recliner.

"Um…keep you company I guess. Matt stopped by earlier and said he would prolly come by tonight," said Shane.

"Ok," said Lyllian.

Lyllian and Shane sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Lyllian said something.

"Um…you can swim if you want…" she said.

"Uh…okay…maybe later," said Shane.

"Okay…" said Lyllian. "Um…Shane?"

"Huh?" he said looking up at her.

"Did…um…did you see them? Ya know, together?" asked Lyllian trying not to cry again.

"Uh…you want the truth?" asked Shane.

"Uh-huh," said Lyllian afraid if she spoke real words she would cry.

"Yeah. At the mall. I was hanging out with a few of my friends. Shannon didn't see me until after they had their PDA moment," said Shane. "He tried to play her off a friend."

"Why? Why would he do something like that?" asked Lyllian, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I don't know, Lyl," said Shane.

Lyllian didn't say anything to him. She was crying into her arms. Shane didn't say anything. He stood up and went over to her. He picked her up and sat down in the chair with her in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and kept cry.

Shane laid Lyllian in her bed around eleven o'clock. She had cried herself to sleep in his lap. As he walked back down stairs someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" asked Shane as he opened the door. "Oh. Hey."

"Hey. She still asleep?" asked Matt.

"Well…I jus put her back in bed. She cried herself to sleep again," said Shane.

"She still feel bad?" asked Jeff walking into the house.

"Yeah. She is still trying to figure out why he did it," said Shane.

"Who knows," said Matt sitting down.

They sat around talking about anything to pass the time until Lyllian woke up again. At around one in the after noon Lyllian came walking back down the stairs.

"Hey," she said when she noticed Matt.

"Hey," he replied. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit," said Lyllian sitting down in the recliner again.

"You showered yet today?' asked Matt.

"No, and I don't feel like it either," said Lyllian.

"Too bad. Get up those stairs and shower," said Matt.

"Why?" asked Lyllian.

"Because. You are not the first girl to be cheated on, and you wont be the last. And I am not going to let you sit here and sulk about it. Now go shower!" said Matt pulling her out of the chair.

Lyllian walked up the stairs with Matt and Shane following her. She walked into her room and pulled out another pair of sweat pants and a tank top and started for the bathroom.

"Nope," said Matt taking the clothes from her.

"What?" said Lyllian. "I don't feel like looking nice today. Besides it isn't like am going some where anyway."

"Wear this shirt," said Matt pulling out a red tank-top. "And…this skirt."

"Matt…you are such a guy," laughed Lyllian.

"Huh?" said Matt.

"Look at this outfit. You just handed me a red top to wear with a hot pink skirt. You are such a guy," laughed Lyllian.

"Well then you pick something out!" said Matt with a huff.

"Don't get mad. It just means you a straight," laughed Lyllian.

"At least she is laughing," said Shane.

Lyllian grabbed a black and red plaid skirt to wear with the red tank top. She grabbed everything and headed to the bathroom. After a thirty minute shower she came out dressed, minus her shoes.

"You mind telling me why I am getting dressed in real clothes?" asked Lyllian walking back into her room.

"Cause you need to do something other than loaf around the house," said Matt.

"It doesn't matter what I wear. If I'm going to loaf, I'm going to loaf," said Lyllian sitting down on her bed.

"Not today. Now find some shoes and lets go," said Matt walking out of the room.

"What the hell is going on asked Lyllian putting on a pair of black flip-flops.

"He is hungry and wants to go eat somewhere," laughed Shane following Lyllian out of her room.

Lyllian and Shane made it down stairs. Matt nearly catapulted her out of the house and to his car before she could change her mind about going anywhere. Lyllian climbed into the back seat of the car while Shane rode shotgun.

"So where are we going?" asked Lyllian.

"You look like you could use a hamburger," said Matt.

"I had those at the house," said Lyllian.

"So," said Matt.

"So, that means we didn't have to go out and waste money on them," said Lyllian.

"If you are trying to reason with him, you are going to lose. When Matt gets his mind set on something he sticks to it. So, since he wanted you out of the house and he is hungry, he is going to take you out to eat," said Shane.

"Exactly," said Matt pulling into the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

**August 31**

"Is Lyllian home?" asked Matt.

"She is up in her room," said her mom.

"Okay," said Matt walking past her and up the stairs.

Matt walked up the stairs and down the hall to Lyllian's room.

"Knock, knock," said Matt opening the door slightly.

"Hey," said Lyllian looking up from her magazine.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Matt.

"Reading a magazine," said Lyllian lifting it up.

"Cool," said Matt walking over to her bed. "You still coming to Jeff's party tonight?"

"Um…I don't know," said Lyllian.

"Cause of Shannon, right?" said Matt.

"Yeah," said Lyllian.

"Ok," said Matt sighing.

"I will try and come by later, even if I just drop off the gift," said Lyllian

"I think he will be happy that he is having this party," laughed Matt.

"Me too," smiled Lyllian.

**Later that Night**

"Ready?" asked Matt as he walked a blind folded Jeff out the back door.

"Just take the damn thing off!" said Jeff.

"Not yet," said Matt. "A little farther."

"Now?" asked Jeff grabbing at the blind fold.

"Now," said Matt pulling the blind fold away.

As soon as Matt pulled it away, everyone who was there shouted 'surprise' at Jeff.

"Awesome!" shouted Jeff.

Jeff mingled with everyone at the party for a while before he made his way back to his brother.

"Where is Lyllian? I figured she would be here," said Jeff sitting down by Matt.

"Well you can thank her for your party, it was all her idea. But she said she didn't know if she was going to come," said Matt.

"Shannon right?" asked Jeff.

"Yup," said Matt

"Figures," said Jeff getting up.

"Where you going?" asked Matt.

"Lyllian. Door," said her mother.

"Okay," said Lyllian getting up off the couch.

"What is up with you missing my party that you planned for me and I can to your party that you planned for you?" asked Jeff when she opened up the door.

"What?" asked Lillian a little stunned.

"I cam to your party last month," said Jeff walking into the living room. "But you wont come to my party tonight."

"You left your party to come bitch at me?" asked Lyllian closing the door behind him and following him into the living room.

"Yup," said Jeff sitting down on the couch. "And I'm not going back unless you go with me."

"Jeff I will give you your present, but I am not going to the party," said Lyllian walking up stairs.

"Why?" asked Jeff running up the stairs after her. "Because of Shannon? You've got to move on."

"Here," said Lyllian handing Jeff a wrapped box.

Jeff took the box then set it down on the bed and looked at Lyllian.

"Seriously," said Jeff. "You expect me to take it and leave."

"Jeff, I am just not ready to be around Shannon," said Lyllian picking up the present. "Now. Go back to your party. Or I wont throw you one next year."

"Fine," said Jeff walking back down the stairs.

Lyllian followed Jeff down the stairs and to the front door.

"I am really sorry that I am not going to the party," said Lyllian handing the present to Jeff.

Instead of taking the present Jeff took Lyllian's arm and pulled her over his shoulder. And started walking down the drive way.

"HEY! Put me down!" shouted Lyllian.

"I will. When I get back to my house," said Jeff still walking.

"No, put me down now!" said Lyllian.

"Nope," said Jeff still walking down the road.

After a few minutes Jeff put Lyllian down. They were about twenty feet from Jeff's house.

"Now, you can leave," said Jeff not letting go of her arm. "I mean, you are already here."

Lyllian looked over at Jeff, who was smiling at her.

"Fine," she said. "But I can leave when I feel uncomfortable, right?"

"I guess. Matt can drive you home then," said Jeff. "Now lets go!"

Jeff pulled Lyllian down the road and into the yard running past everyone else towards his brother.

"I have succeeded!" said Jeff jerking Lyllian in front of him.

"What?" asked Matt looking up.

"I got her here," said Jeff smiling from behind Lyllian.

"How?" asked Matt getting up to hug her.

"He dragged me," said Lyllian hugging Matt.

"Ah. Dad's gonna have your hide if you don't go find him and tell him where you disappeared to," said Matt.

Jeff ran off to find his father while Lyllian sat down and talked with Matt. Matt tried to keep Lyllian's attention whenever he saw Shannon. And it worked for most of the night.

"I am back," said Jeff sitting down next to Lyllian.

"And in one piece, I see," said Lyllian.

"Eh…it is my birthday," laughed Jeff.

"What's up guys?" said Shane walking over.

"Not much. Talking about how Jeff practically forced Lyllian to come here," laughed Matt.

"Practically forced?" asked Shane sitting down.

"Yeah, as in Threw me over his shoulder and walked down the road with me," laughed Lyllian.

"Ah, but you are here," said Jeff smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Lyllian.

At around eleven Lyllian started getting tired. At first she leaned her head on Matt shoulder, but he eventually left to go with his girlfriend. After a while she was leaning on Jeff's shoulder talking to him about school and what he was going to do with his new dirt bike.

"I'll be back in a second," said Jeff getting up and walking over to his father.

Lyllian nodded her head in acknowledgement and leaned back in her chair. After about twenty minutes she stretched out on the bench sitting next to her and fell asleep.

"Huh. Guess she is tired," said Jeff walking back over.

"Yup. We cant leave her laying here," said Shane shaking her lightly.

"Uh…" said Lyllian.

"Come on darling, time to get up," said Shane still shaking her.

"Uh…okay," said Lyllian sitting up.

"She can't walk home like that," said Jeff's dad walking over.

"I will take her home," said Shane picking Lyllian up in his arms. "Jeff go open the door to my car."

Jeff ran across the yard and to Shane's car. Jeff opened the door and Shane set Lyllian into the passenger seat. He jostled her enough to wake her up some more.

"Mm…what's going on?" asked Lyllian looking up at Shane.

"I am taking you home. It is almost eleven-thirty," said Shane.

"Okay," said Lyllian laying her head back and falling asleep again.

Shane said his goodbyes and happy birthday to Jeff and his father and got in the car and drove away. It took him about ten minutes to get to Lyllian's house from Jeff's. Shane parked the car and turned it off. He ran up to the front door and rang the door bell. A few seconds later her mom answered the door.

"Yes?" she asked half asleep.

"Um…I brought Lyllian home from Jeff's birthday party," said Shane. "She uh, fell asleep in the car on the way over here."

"Um…okay. Her room is upstairs. You will either have to wake her or carry her up there," said her mom opening the door more. "You are better of carrying her."

"Yes, ma'am," said Shane before running back to his car.

Shane opened the passenger side door and unbuckled Lyllian. He leaned her out of the car and hooked his other arm under her legs and picked her up. He readjusted her in his arms the walked back to the house. Lyllian's mom had left from the door and had gone up the stairs ahead of him and turned on the light in Lyllian's room. Shane made his way, slowly, up the stairs so he didn't wake her or drop her. Once he finally reached the top of the stairs he made his way down the hall to her room. He laid her on her bed and removed her shoes then covered her up and turned of the bedside lamp. As he started to walk away Lyllian called to him.

"Shane?" she said sleepily.

"Huh?" he said turning around.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure," said Shane.

"Tonight, I saw Shannon," she said sitting up. "Did…did he have someone with him?"

"You are tired. Go to sleep," said Shane.

"No. Tell me," said Lyllian.

"It wont make you feel any better if you knew," said Shane. "I will see you later."

Shane walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. He made his way down the stairs and out the front door to his car.

"Shane?" said Lyllian's mother.

"Yes ma'am?" said Shane turning around.

"You boys mean the world to her. Don't let her stay this way for to long," she said. "Please?"

"We are trying, ma'am," said Shane. "Sorry to disturb you so late. Goodnight."

"Night," she replied closing the front door.

Shane got in his car and drove back to the Hardy's house for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****

_**October**_

"_So, what are you doing for Halloween?" asked Jeff._

"_Eh…I don't know. I mean that is 30 days away," said Lyllian._

"_Yeah, it is getting closer. I am thinking about having a party," said Jeff._

"_You and parties. What is up with that?" asked Lyllian laughing._

"_Eh…I like to have fun," said Jeff laughing._

"_Obviously. Okay, get me away from this hell hole. I have had to spend all day here," said Lyllian sliding off the hood of Jeff's car._

"_Fine by me!" said Jeff jumping into the driver's seat._

_Jeff floored it out of the school parking lot and towards his house._

_**October 15th**_

"_What up!" said Shane walking into Jeff's living room._

"_Please tell Lyllian here that she should come to my party on Halloween," said Jeff._

"_But I don't do Halloween parties," said Lyllian from the couch._

"_Do you want to risk a repeat of Jeff's birthday party with him dragging you down here," said Matt walking in. "Move your feet."_

_Lyllian sat up and looked at Matt. "That wont happen, because Jeff is wanting to have his party in the middle of nowhere."_

"_Where?" asked Shane sitting down._

"_The field," said Jeff._

"_Ah…" said Shane._

"_What?" asked Lyllian._

"_The field is still on their property," said Shane. "Matt is known for taking his girlfriends back there."_

"_Shut up man!" said Matt hitting a laughing Shane. "I did it with one girl. That was it."_

"_Whatever, I believe you," giggled Lyllian._

_**October 30**__**th**_

"_Come on! You haven't even gotten an outfit!" said Jeff._

"_That is because I am not doing anything," said Lyllian._

"_Please!!!" said Jeff. "Pretty please with sugar on top!"_

"_Stop begging. I am not going," said Lyllian._

"_Please," said Jeff getting down on his knees._

"_I though it was supposed to be the girl on her knees," said Shane walking into the room._

"_Shut up!" said Lyllian throwing a pillow at Shane. "Jeff, get up!"_

_Jeff jumped to his feet in an instant. "Please?!?!?!"_

"_Stop that!" said Lyllian._

_Jeff looked at Lyllian the started to tickle her._

"_Jeff….Jeff….st-stop!" she said between gasps of breath._

_Lyllian was able to break free from Jeff and ran through his house. She ran into the kitchen and stopped behind the dinner table. Jeff lunged one way and she ran the opposite. Once back in the living room she ran and hid behind Shane. Grabbing his shirt in the process to use him as a human shield._

"_Hey, let go of me. I don't want to get in the middle of this," said Shane grabbing at Lyllian's hands._

"_If you want me to let go. Tell him to leave me alone and to stop begging me to come to his stupid party," said Lyllian moving Shane in front of Jeff._

"_JEFF! Stop, so she will let go of me!" said Shane._

_Jeff stopped and sat on the couch. Lyllian waited a few seconds to make sure it wasn't a trick before moving out from behind Shane. As soon as she moved from behind Shane, he started tickling her._

"_SHANE!" shouted Lyllian. "Not….not fair!"_

"_Well, you told me to tell him to leave you alone. You never said that I couldn't do it. Now, agree to come to the party."_

"_No," said Lyllian wiggling free._

"_Please?" asked Jeff looking over at her. _

"_Even if I wanted to, and I don't, I don't have a costume to wear," said Lyllian sitting down in an arm chair._

"_I am sure we can find something," said Jeff._

"_No," said Lyllian. "I will go looking with Jessa. If I can't find anything then I am not going to come. Understand?"_

"_Fine," said Jeff sulking._

"_I've got to go. And you stop sulking other wise I wont even look for a costume," said Lyllian kissing Jeff's forehead._

"_Fine," said Jeff smiling. "Bye."_

"_Bye. Bye Shane," said Lyllian hugging both men,_

_**Later**_

"_So, what are we looking for?" asked Jessa looking at all the left over costumes._

"_I don't care. Jeff and Shane want me to go to Jeff's Halloween party," said Lyllian._

"_Oooo," said Jessa smiling. "Lets try this one._

"_No," said Lyllian putting back the slutty Red Ridding Hood outfit._

"_Come one. Gotta show of something," laughed Jessa._

"_Ooo, this one! You are getting this one!" said Jessa grabbing a costume and running towards the checkout counter before Lyllian could stop her._

_**Halloween Night**_

"_Will you leave me to do my own make-up?" said Lyllian._

"_No," said Jessa putting eye liner on Lyllian. "I think you look awesome!"_

_Lyllian stood and look at herself in the mirror._

"_I don't look that bad," said Lyllian._

"_No, you look hot!!" said Jessa. "Now, let's go!"_

_Jessa grabbed Lyllian's hand and dragged her down the stairs and out to the front door. Sitting out side was Jeff's dad with a tractor full of costume clad people._

"_Walk faster girl or they are going to leave us," said Jessa climbing into the trailer._

"_Why is it let you talk me into some of these things?" asked Lyllian climbing up into the trailer behind Jessa._

"_Because you love me," said Jessa._

_The tractor pulled away from Lyllian's house and headed down the road towards Jeff's. Instead of pulling into the driveway it pulled onto a dirt path past the house. It took about five minutes before the tractor pulled up to an open field where there was a bonfire and a few people. Everyone piled out of the trailer and headed towards the bonfire. Lyllian climbed down from the trailer with help from Jessa before walking over to the fire._

"_Hey Jessa," said a girl._

"_Come on girl. Before I fall on my face," said Lyllian._

"_Oh fine," said Jessa starting to walk again. "Hey watch out for this ho-"_

"_Ahh!" shouted Lyllian when she stepped into the hole._

"_Careful girl," said Matt catching Lyllian before she hit the ground._

"_Thanks Matt," said Lyllian standing up._

"_Lyl?" asked Matt._

"_The one and only," said Lyllian._

"_Holy crap," said Matt._

"_He, he," chuckled Lyllian._

"_I know. She looks gorgeous," said Jessa._

"_I think gorgeous is an understatement," said Matt._

"_Uh…thanks…I think," said Lyllian._

"_Come on. I am starting to get cold. Let's go towards the fire," said Jessa grabbing hold of Lyllian's hand._

_Jessa and Lyllian stood around the fire and talked with some of the other guests. After a few minutes something caught Lyllian's gaze. It was Shannon. But he wasn't alone. He was with another girl. Shannon wasn't dressed up, but the girl was. She was a fairy, complete with wings. Lyllian tried not to break down right there when he kissed her. She didn't know if he had seen her there, and did it out of spite, or if he really meant it. She walked in the opposite direction of Shannon and the party, she couldn't hold herself together anymore._

_She walked a while before she found a fallen tree and sat down on the trunk and cried._

"_You okay?" asked someone._

"_That is a stupid question to ask if someone is crying," said Lyllian trying not to cry._

"_I know. But, I guess it is habit with you," said Shane sitting down next to her._

"_I'm sorry," said Lyllian._

"_Eh…it isn't your fault. I saw what Shannon did," said Shane putting his arm around Lyllian's shoulders._

"_I know…but I just can't help it," said Lyllian. "I miss him so much."_

"_I don't see why," said Shane._

"_You wouldn't understand," said Lyllian looking away from Shane._

"_Try me," said Shane._

"_No," said Lyllian._

"_Well, I'm not leaving till you explain to me why you miss him so much. And why he has such a hold on you," said Shane stretching his legs out._

_Lyllian didn't answer verbally, she just shook her head no._

"_Like I said. I ain't going nowhere," said Shane. "By the way, you look good tonight."_

"_He, he. Thanks. Matt said the same thing," said Lyllian._

"_Really?" asked Shane._

"_Yeah, but that was also after I almost face planted into the ground," said Lyllian laughing slightly._

"_How did you almost face plant?" asked Shane._

"_Jessa warned me a little late about a hole, and I found it," said Lyllian smiling._

"_Damn…and I missed it," chuckled Shane._

"_Not funny," said Lyllian smacking his arm._

"_No…you are right. That is hilarious!" said Shane laughing harder._

"_Shut up! Stop laughing!" said Lyllian hitting his arm harder._

"_Okay. Give! I give!" said Shane._

_Lyllian stopped hitting him and scooted away._

"_Now that you are in a better mood. Are you going to tell me why you like Shannon so much?" asked Shane._

"_No," said Lyllian._

"_Pwease?" said Shane looking at her._

"_That look doesn't work for Jeff, what make you think it will work for me?" asked Lyllian looking away._

"_Cause you love me," said Shane pulling her face back towards his. "And you know it."_

"_I love Jeff, too," said Lyllian._

"_Yeah. Like a brother. But that isn't what I am talking about," said Shane. "I have seen the way you act with them. They are the brother's you've never had that you finally got in the neighbors down the road. But you don't look at me like that. You never have. Even that first day we came down to your house and swam. When I threw you in the pool. Believe me, I saw you give me the 'look'."_

"_The look?" asked Lyllian looking at Shane._

"_The look. Where you look at me out of the corner of your eye and check me out and look away quickly when I notice you. You've done it a few times. But I've never seen you do it Shannon, the one guy you dated out of us," said Shane._

_Lyllian looked away from Shane. A tear slowly rolling down her cheek._

"_You do that a lot more now, too," said Shane wiping it way._

"_I'm sorry," said Lyllian trying to compose herself. But Shane was right. She had checked Shane out on numerous occasions, even when he didn't catch her. Even while she was with Shannon. And it was true, she had never looked at Shannon the way she did Shane sometimes._

"_Tell me," said Shane._

"_I…I…I don't know what I can say," said Lyllian. "Shannon was…was…"_

"_He was your first?" asked Shane._

"_Mmhmm," said Lyllian._

"_That explains a lot," said Shane._

"_How?" asked Lyllian._

"_You got attached emotionally. You trusted Shannon enough to let him be your first. Takes a lot of guts. And because he was your first, it upset you even more that he cheated on you. Right?" asked Shane._

"_Yeah, but I don't think it is fair to say he was the only one who cheated," said Lyllian looking at the ground._

"_How did you cheat?" asked Shane._

"_I lusted after someone who was my boyfriend," said Lyllian._

"_Ah…," said Shane. "But, did you act on it?"_

"_No," said Lyllian. "No matter how much I wanted to."_

"_Then you didn't cheat," said Shane._

"_Then why do I feel so bad?" asked Lyllian._

"_You tell me," said Shane._

"_I guess cause I wanted to act on those feelings. I had the chance to do it, too. But I didn't," said Lyllian._

"_Do you still want to act on those feelings?" asked Shane looking at her._

"_Yes," said Lyllian looking away from him._

"_Then do it," said Shane._

_With out another word Lyllian leaned up and kissed Shane._


	13. Chapter 13

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

Lyllian pulled away quickly. She couldn't believe that she had just done that. Lyllian stood to walk away but Shane stopped her.

"Wait," said Shane grabbing Lyllian's arm. "Where are you going?"

"I…I…I have…to…go," said Lyllian trying to pull away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"I told you to act on your feelings, and you did. You shouldn't apologize for that," said Shane standing. "Since we are telling our secrets, I was hoping you would act on those feelings."

"What?" asked Lyllian looking at Shane.

"It killed me when I found out that Shannon had asked you out. But you know what killed me even more?" asked Shane.

"What?" asked Lyllian.

"I missed your party," said Shane pulling Lyllian closer to himself. "I never gave you a present. I never told you happy birthday," said Shane.

"Well, it was your birthday first," said Lyllian.

"True, but you left a message at the house for me and I didn't do shit for you," said Shane. "Let me now."

"What would you do?" asked Lyllian. "You hiding a cake in your coat?"

"He, he. No," chuckled Shane. "You trust me?"

"Of course. Why?" asked Lyllian.

"You love me?" asked Shane

"Shane? What are you wanting to do?" asked Lyllian pulling back from him.

"You trusted Shannon, and he hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. Ever. Do you love me?" asked Shane.

"Shane….I don't think I can…." said Lyllian.

Shane leaned down and kissed Lyllian on the lips. When he pulled back he smiled down at her.

"Let me know when you can. And I'll be there in a heartbeat," said Shane. "And by the way, you are the hottest vampire I've ever seen."

"He, he. Thanks," smiled Lyllian as Shane walked away. "Wait. Shane?"

"Huh?" said Shane turning around to face her.

"Come here," said Lyllian.

Shane walked over to Lyllian. When he was close enough Lyllian pulled him into a kiss.

"I think I can," said Lyllian.

"So now you are a toy train?" chuckled Shane.

"Maybe," said Lyllian.

"Come on," said Shane grabbing Lyllian's hand.

Shane led Lyllian back to the party and towards the bonfire where Matt and Jeff were sitting.

"Hey, Lyl's feeling tired, I'm gonna take her home," said Shane.

"Okay," said Matt.

"I guess," said Jeff.

"Hey, I showed up didn't I?" said Lyllian hugging Matt then Jeff.

"Yeah," said Jeff accepting Lyllian's hug.

"You said I had to show up, you never said I had to stay the entire time," said Lyllian.

"Touché," said Jeff. "I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah. Bye," said Lyllian following Shane.

Once the were far enough away, Shane grabbed Lyllian's hand again. They walked up the dirt path that the tractor had gone down earlier in the night. Once they finally reached the road, Shane led Lyllian down the road to his car, which was parked in the drive way.

"Come on," said Shane opening the passenger door.

"Thanks," said Lyllian getting into the car.

Shane walked around to the other side of the car and got in. Instead of driving to Lyllian's house, he drove the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" asked Lyllian.

"Your mom home?" asked Shane.

"Yeah," said Lyllian.

"That is why we are going to my house," said Shane.

Shane drove the hour to his house. He pulled the car in the driveway and parked.

"You sure you're ready?" asked Shane.

"Little late if I'm not," chuckled Lyllian.

"Naw, I can take you home, and we can try this another time," said Shane.

"I was joking," said Lyllian getting out of the car.

Shane smiled as he unlocked the door to his house. Once inside the house, he set his keys on a small table then took Lyllian's hand. He led her around towards the kitchen and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he took her around the corner and down the hall to his bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Shane when they reached his door.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here," said Lyllian kissing him.

Shane opened the door and led Lyllian inside. In his room was a large four poster bed, a desk with a computer on it, and a dresser. On the opposite wall from the door was his closet. With the exception of a few shirts on the floor, Shane's room was relatively clean.

Shane led Lyllian over to the bed. Shane climbed up on the bed and pulled Lyllian up next to himself. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. The kiss was simple, but had a lot of meaning behind it.

Lyllian deepened the kiss. Shane tugged at Lyllian's coat, pulling it off her before he discarded his own. Shane stopped kissing Lyllian and looked at her.

"What?" asked Lyllian looking at him.

"You are gonna have to help me with the top," said Shane.

"He he," chuckled Lyllian. "There is a cheat with this corset."

Lyllian reached up under the decorative lace around the top of her corset and pulled down a zipper. Shane took it from her hands and finished unzipping the shirt. He pulled she straps down off her shoulders and took the top completely off her, exposing her breasts. Shane moaned slightly at the sight of Lyllian. Lyllian grabbed the bottom of Shane's shirt and pulled it over his head. Lyllian got a little light headed just looking at Shane.

_Even more gorgeous up close, and mine,_ thought Lyllian.

Lyllian kissed Shane again. Shane pulled her close, her breasts pushed against his chest was almost too much for him to handle. His cock was getting harder with every second she was pressed against him. Shane leaned Lyllian back until she was laying across the bed. He unzipped her skirt and pull that off tossing it in the floor with her top. This left Lyllian in a pair of black lace panties and her mesh, fishnet stockings. Shane slide off the bed and stood over Lyllian. He ran his hand up her leg to her thigh where her stockings were. As he ran his hand back down her right leg, he pulled the fishnet off, doing it again with the left leg. Before he could remove her panties, Lyllian sat up and started kissing Shane's chest. She slide her hands around his waist and pulled him to her. She moved her hands back to his front, resting them on his belt buckle. Lyllian undid his belt and pulled it off him. She unbuttoned Shane's pants, pushing them down over his hips and towards the floor. Shane stepped out of them and left them there on the floor. Before she had a chance to pull down his boxers, Shane climbed up on the bed, on top of Lyllian kissing her.

Shane kissed her lips, down her jaw line, towards her neck. Lyllian exposed her neck as much as she could to give Shane more room. Shane kissed her neck and continued to move down to her chest. He reached her left breast. He kissed it, then took the nipple into his mouth, causing Lyllian to moan in pleasure. He kissed a trail over to her right nipple and took it in his mouth as well, causing her to moan again. He continued down her torso kissing down to her belly button and towards her panties. When he reached her panties he stopped and looked up at her. He reached up and pulled them down over her hips and down her legs and tossing them with the rest of her clothes. As he stood up he slid his boxers down his legs, exposing his fully erect member. Lyllian looked at Shane and smiled before pulling him back to her so she could kiss him again.

"Oh, Shane," said Lyllian as she kissed her neck again.

"You ready?" asked Shane.

"Uh-huh," said Lyllian.

With out another word Shane kissed Lyllian as he entered her. Although Lyllian wasn't a virgin anymore, she had only slept with Shannon once, and even if they had done it more, there was a difference between the two men.

Shane started moving slowly at first so Lyllian could get use to his size. After a few slow thrusts, he started to pick up his pace when she started to react. With every one of Shane's thrusts into Lyllian she met him with one of her own.

"Oh, Shane," said Lyllian grabbing at his back. "Uh…."

Shane sped up even more. Lyllian had wrapped her legs around Shane's waist, so now Shane was getting deeper into her.

"Oh, god. Lyl…" said Shane.

"Oh, god…Shane…I'm…gonna…" said Lyllian as she came.

Lyllian's walls tightened around Shane sending him over the edge right along with her.

Shane kissed Lyllian as he pulled out of her and laid down next to her.

"I think that….has to be the best birthday present ever," said Lyllian.

"Glad you liked it," smiled Shane pulling Lyllian up next to him. "You want me to take you home?"

"Where is your phone?" asked Lyllian.

Shane pointed to the bedside table. Lyllian leaned over and dialed her house.

"Hello?" her mom said answering the phone.

"Mom, it's Lyl. Matt, Jeff, Matt's girlfriend, and Jessa are going to Shane's house for the night. I will see you in the morning," said Lyllian.

"Okay," said her mom. "Love you."

"Ditto," said Lyllian hanging up the phone.

"You liar," said Shane.

"Matt and Jeff coming over tomorrow?" asked Lyllian.

"Yeah," said Shane.

"Well, Jeff and Jessa are talking more and more, so she may be with them, so it is only a half lie." said Lyllian smiling.

"Ok, you half liar," chuckled Shane.

"What can I say," giggled Lyllian.

Shane pulled Lyllian into a hug.

"But on a serious note," said Lyllian sitting up to look at Shane.

"What?" asked Shane looking at her.

"Thank you," said Lyllian kissing Shane.

"Anytime," smiled Shane. "I mean that."

"Then I will look like a ho," said Lyllian.

"Not if you are my girlfriend," said Shane.

"I like that," said Lyllian smiling. "So I got two gifts from you."

"More like you got one, and I got one," smiled Shane.

"That works," said Lyllian smiling.

Lyllian laid her head on Shane's chest and fell asleep.

_Finally, I'm happy,_ though Lyllian, before completely succumbing to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

"You're just gonna walk into his house?" said Jessa when Matt opened the front door to Shane's house.

"Yup," said Jeff. "That's why it is always unlocked."

"Okay," said Jessa following both men into the house.

"Wonder where he is. He is usually up by now," said Matt walking around the ground floor.

"Maybe he is still asleep," said Jessa.

"Maybe. I'll be back," said Matt walking up the stairs.

Matt walked down the hall towards Shane's room. As he neared the door he heard murmurs.

"Oh, Shane…." said Lyllian.

"Lyl…" said Shane.

Matt turned around and went back down stairs into the living room where Jeff and Jessa were.

"Where is Shane?" asked Jeff looking over his shoulder at his brother.

"In bed…" said Matt.

"Why did you leave him in bed?" asked Jeff. "We got stuff to do today."

"I didn't want to interrupt him and Lyl," said Matt.

Jeff and Jessa just looked at Matt dumbstruck.

"Did you just say Lyl was up there?" asked Jessa. "With Shane?"

"Yup," said Matt sitting down. "They're working out…"

"Oh…my…god…" said Jessa.

"Wow…" said Jeff. "Didn't see that one coming…"

"Me neither…" said Jessa.

"Looks like he took Lyllian home, just not her home…" said Matt.

Jeff, Jessa, and Matt waited down stairs for Shane to come down. After about twenty minutes they finally heard movement upstairs.

"What is it Shane?" asked Lyllian walking out of the closet.

"Nothing…" said Shane. "I will be back. I'm gonna go get something to drink."

Shane got up from the bed and pulled on a pair of lounge pants and headed out the bedroom door. He walked down the hall and down the stairs. He turned the corner and saw Matt, Jeff and Jessa staring at him.

"Don't…" said Shane walking into the kitchen.

"Don't what?" said Jeff.

"I know what Matt is thinking…" said Shane.

"What am I thinking Shane?" asked Matt crossing his arms over his chest.

"That I shouldn't have done it since I am six years older than her and that she is a minor and it is way beyond illegal," said Shane.

"Okay," said Matt.

"Let me guess…he hit the nail on the head?" asked Jessa.

"Yup," said Jeff.

"I will be back down in a few," said Shane almost running up the stairs.

"Where's the fire, Shane?" asked Lyllian from the bed when Shane ran back in.

"Down stairs," said Shane walking over to her.

"What?" asked Lyllian looking at him weird.

"In the form of Matt, Jeff, and Jessa," said Shane climbing into bed next to Lyllian.

"You're kidding me…" said Lyllian. "Do they…"

"Yup," said Shane.

"Great…." said Lyllian. "Jessa is gonna quiz me now."

"What?" asked Shane.

"When she found out about Shannon and I, she kept asking me all these questions. Most were about the sex," said Lyllian.

"And she is gonna do the same thing with me?" asked Shane.

"Yup," said Lyllian laying her head on his shoulder. "But this time there is something to tell."

Shane smiled, more to himself than anything. He was happy that she was happy with him.

"Come on. We gotta get you home so you can get real clothes," said Shane getting up again.

"I guess…if I have to," giggled Lyllian looking for her clothes from last night.

Once Lyllian was dressed, Shane and she walked down the stairs to stares from Matt, Jeff, and Jessa.

"She needs to get clothes. So I'm gonna run her to her house," said Shane.

"No pit stops," said Matt.

"Oh god…" said Lyllian walking out the front door.

Jessa ran out the door after Lyllian.

"So…spill the beans…" said Jessa.

"No," said Lyllian.

"Come on. He's gotta be good if ya'll were doing it this morning too," said Jess.

"I'm not telling you," said Lyllian.

"Come one. He's got to be better than Shannon," said Jessa.

"You have no idea," said Lyllian smiling.

"So…spill…" said Jessa.

"Nope," said Lyllian getting in the car when Shane walked out the front door.

"You will tell me eventually," said Jessa as Lyllian closed the car door.

"She wont tell you anything?" asked Shane walking up behind Jessa.

"No," said Jessa. "Wait. How do you know that's what I was asking?"

"She told me you would ask," chuckled Shane. "We will be back in a few."

"You will be here alone. We are gonna hang at our house," said Jeff walking out of Shane's house.

"Okay," said Shane getting into his car.


	15. Chapter 15

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

**Mid November (Nov.21)**

"Wake up," said Lyllian's mom.

"No school…I sleep," said Lyllian.

"Shane is here," said her mom.

"Too early…" said Lyllian.

"It is 11:30am on a Saturday. It is not too early," said her mom.

"Too early…" said Lyllian burrowing under her covers.

"That's what you get for getting in at one in the morning," said her mom. "Now get up."

"Send him up here," said Lyllian from under her covers

Her mom didn't say anything when she left the room. Lyllian was almost asleep again when the covers were jerked off her and the bed.

"Morning sunshine!" said Shane.

"Jerk," said Lyllian.

"But you love me," said Shane. "Now, up!"

"Why? It is Saturday. You are supposed to sleep in, and not go anywhere," said Lyllian.

"Yeah, but we are going out. Now get up!" said Shane.

"No," said Lyllian.

"Come on," said Shane pulling on Lyllian's arm.

"Shane, I am tired…stop," said Lyllian.

"You okay?" asked Shane.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired," said Lyllian.

Shane put the covers back on the bed and laid down next to Lyllian. Lyllian curled up next to Shane and fell asleep again.

**December 19**

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" asked Jessa.

"I am going to….hold on…" said Lyllian getting up and running to the bathroom.

"You okay?" asked Jessa.

"Yeah," said Lyllian walking back into the room. "Um…I am going to my god-father's for Christmas."

"Sounds like fun," said Jessa. "What are you and Shane doing for Christmas?"

"He said he has something planned and I don't need to buy anything," said Lyllian. "So I'm a little scared."

"He, he," laughed Jessa. "I would be too."

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" asked Lyllian.

"My family is going to New York," said Jessa. "We do it every year."

"Cool," said Lyllian getting up from the couch.

"Yeah. What you looking for?" asked Jessa following Lyllian into the kitchen.

"I don't know. I'm just hungry," said Lyllian looking through the freezer.

Lyllian didn't find anything appetizing in the freezer, so she opened the fridge. As soon as the door was opened she closed it back again, then ran to the bathroom. Jessa watch Lyllian run to the bathroom. Jessa opened the fridge to see why she had closed it. There was nothing grotesque looking or smelling. Then it clicked.

"Hey, Lyl," said Jessa walking over to the bathroom.

"Huh?" asked Lyllian.

"I'm gonna walk to the quickie-mart. I will be back in a few minutes. Okay?" said Jessa.

"Okay," said Lyllian walking out of the bathroom.

Jessa left and started down the road. After about fifteen minutes she reached the quickie-mart. She immediately went and found the home pregnancy tests. She grabbed three different brands and paid for them. She finally got back to Lyllian's house. When she got back Lyllian was walking out of the bathroom.

"You peed in a while?" asked Jessa walking into the house.

"No, why?" asked Lyllian.

"Go pee on these," said Jessa.

"Jessa? Seriously. I have a stomach virus," said Lyllian looking in the bag.

"A stomach virus doesn't make you puke after you look in the fridge. I opened it after you ran off. The only thing in there was left over meatloaf. Meatloaf doesn't make you sick just by looking at it, or smelling it. Now go pee!"

Lyllian took the bag from Jessa and walked back into the bathroom.

"I am going to laugh when they all turn up negative and you wasted all your money on this," said Lyllian through the door.

After a few minutes Lyllian came out of the bathroom.

"Now we wait," said Jessa.

After two minutes Jessa walked into the bathroom and looked at the tests.

"Lyl…" said Jessa.

"What?" asked Lyllian walking in.

"Look," said Jessa showing Lyllian the tests.

"Shit…." said Lyllian sliding down the wall to the floor.

"Lyl…I am home," said Lyllian's mom walking through the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Jessa walking out of the bathroom.

Jessa grabbed her stuff, said hi and bye to Lyllian's mom and walked down to Matt and Jeff's house.

"Lyl? You okay? That bug still giving you problems?" asked her mom walking into the bathroom.

"No…" said Lyllian.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked her mom sitting down next to her.

Lyllian didn't say anything. All she could do was show her mom the tests. Her mom didn't say anything either. The both just sat there and cried. Lyllian was sixteen years old, and she was going to have a baby.


	16. Chapter 16

_*****Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Jeff, Shane, Shannon or any other wrestlers mentioned in this story. (But oh, how I wish I did). I only own Lyllian and Jessa.*****_

Lyllian's mom spent the next day on the phone with Bret. She was going to live with Bret. After being on the phone for two hours, her mom handed her the phone.

"He want's to talk to you," said her mom.

"Hello?" said Lyllian taking the phone.

"How?" asked Bret.

"I don't know…" said Lyllian starting to cry. "I'm so sorry…"

"Calm down baby girl," said Bret. "Obviously I am a little disappointed in you. I thought you were smarter than this."

"God, why cant you two be mad at me instead of being disappointed," said Lyllian.

"You feel worse when we are disappointed," said Bret.

"Yeah….I know," said Lyllian.

"You will still come up for Christmas, and your mom will send the rest of your stuff after the new year," said Bret.

"Okay," said Lyllian.

"Tell your mom bye. I will see you in a few days. Love you," said Bret.

"Love you, too," said Lyllian hanging up the phone.

"You done packing?" asked her mom.

"Yeah," said Lyllian.

"Your plane leaves tomorrow afternoon," said her mom.

"I will…um…send everything else after the new year," said her mom.

"Yeah, Bret told me," said Lyllian. "I'm gonna go call Jessa and Shane."

"Sit," said her mom. "Jessa knows. I will tell Shane. You have enough on your plate as it is."

**Next day**

Lyllian got all of her things into her mom's car. She climbed into the front seat and waited on her mom. Her mom locked up the house and got in the car and started it.

It took them a while, but the finally reached the airport. Lyllian unloaded the car and carried it into the airport. She got all her bags checked and waited for her flight.

"Um…Bret should be there to get you. If not, it will be Owen," said her mom.

"Okay," said Lyllian.

"Flight 458 to Toronto is now boarding," said someone over the intercom.

Lyllian stood up and hugged her mom goodbye.

"I will be up there for Easter, okay?" said her mom breaking the hug.

"Okay. I will call you when we get back to the house. And every time I see the doctor. Okay?" said Lyllian.

"Okay. Um…you have a layover in Toronto, it is about and hour. So you will have time to get to the next gate," said her mom.

"Okay," said Lyllian.

"Bye," her mom said hugging her again.

Lyllian grabbed her things and walked to the gate. The attendant looked at the ticked then handed it back to Lyllian so she could board the plane. Lyllian looked back at her mom before getting on the plane.

**Cameron**

When Lyllian's mom pulled into the drive way, Shane was sitting on the front steps. She got out of the car and got ready to confront him.

"Hello Shane," she said.

"Hello. Where is Lyllian?" asked Shane.

"She is on the way to her god-father's house," she replied.

"I though she didn't leave until next week," said Shane. "I had something plans for this weekend."

"She didn't tell you?" she lied.

"Tell me what?" asked Shane.

"She has decided to stay with her god-father. She isn't coming back," she lied.

"Um…when…uh...I've got to. Nice seeing you," said Shane getting in his car and driving off.


End file.
